


Phantom Kisses

by original_slash



Category: Avenged Sevenfold
Genre: Headaches & Migraines, M/M, Massage, aromatherpay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 21:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7454200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/original_slash/pseuds/original_slash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt has a migraines and Jimmy tries to treat it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phantom Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Just a nice piece of fluff, and of course an alive Jimmy.

Jimmy always had a hard sitting still. He was always drumming out some kind rhythm with either he's hands or feet. Most of the time Matt could handle Jimmy constant drumming but today wasn't those days. At first Matt thought that is was just headache but as the day wore on and the pain got worse he realize it was a migraine. Matt felt like his head was going to cave in and Jimmy’s constant drumming wasn't helping at all.

 

“Would you please for the love of God stop that incessant drumming?" Matt snapped. Jimmy just looked at Matt and for once stops drumming.

 

“What’s you're problem today?" Jimmy asked.

 

“My problem right now is you with the attention span of a fruit fly." Matt snarled, who wasn't in the mood to talk. He just wanted t crawl into a hole and die. Most people would have taken that comment as insult but Jimmy knew Matt better than that.

 

“Is it your head again?" Jimmy asked he knew Matt got short tempered when his head hurt. Matt covered his eyes with is right hand and started to rub." Yea” was all he could mange.

 

Matt could hear the couch creak and Jimmy walking to the kitchen. The sound of drawers and doors being opened filled the house, every noise making Matt cringe. He felt a light touch on his shoulder, uncovering his eyes to see Jimmy holding what appeared to be an eye mask.

 

“Come on sit on the couch. Let's see if we can make your head feel any better." Jimmy suggested.

 

Matt sighed and walked to the couch where Jimmy had sat down first. Matt sat down next to him, and was handed the eye mask. It was cold to the touch and as Matt put it across his eyes the coldness had relieved some of the pressure in his head.

 

“It works better if you lie down." Jimmy again suggested.

 

Matt didn't even think twice about laying down on the couch as he's head laid on Jimmy's lap. For one so skinny you wouldn't think his lap being comfortable but surprise of surprise it was. As Matt laid there he could hear Jimmy fishing through the drawers of one the dressers by the couch. The scent of lavender tickled Matt's nose almost at once.

 

“Jimmy what on earth are you doing?" Matt asked.

 

“My sister gave this oil; it’s supposed to relax you. So I'm going to massaging some of it on your temples. You just focus on the scent." Jimmy instructed.

 

Matt felt Jimmy's finger make light circular monition on his temples. He ended up focusing on that then the lavender scent. This act relaxed Matt so much that he fell asleep. Jimmy had no problem with this though; he was just glad Matt had final relaxed. He had noticed that Matt was getting these migraines more often. Maybe they needed to take a vacation somewhere. Jimmy looked down at Matt who was in a peaceful sleep. Jimmy leaned down and gave Matt what called phantom kisses, kisses so light you could hardly feel them. Maybe he would book something for them to get away once Matt woke up. Right now Jimmy was where he wanted to be. He inhaled the scent of lavender and drift off to somewhere else.

**Author's Note:**

> Not a medical doctor not sure if lavender does work for treat of migraines. If you never had one pray you never get one. Also thank you for the kudos and don't be afraid to comment!


End file.
